Patch Notes - 1.1.35
Released: 2015.11.22 Update Content # Added a new hero, Dwarf Gunner, to Abyss Treasure. #* Position: Mid row Marksman #* Skills: #** Ultimate: Rocket Barrage - Continuously fires a barrage of rockets from his back, randomly bombing enemies, with a higher chance of hitting severely injured enemies. #** Green: Machine Gun - Assembles a machine gun, dealing damage to enemies in a straight line in front of him. If the target's physical attack damage is less than 50% of Dwarf Gunner's, then it will deal heavy damage. #** Blue: Pincer Rush - Fires a flying pincer at a target, dealing damage. If the target receives severe injury, then it will deal additional damage. #** Purple: Heavy Artillery - Deals additional damage to a target that receives heavy damage. # Added a new hero, Gorgana, to the list of heroes. She will be the December Sign In hero. #* Position: Mid row Mage #* Skills: #** Ultimate: Naga Minion - Summons snake minions to help attack, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. If an enemy receives a poison effect, they will take extra damage. The specified target must take extra damage #** Green: Venom Bite- Summons magic snakes to bite the target, dealing magic damage. If the target receives a poison effect, it acts as an extra attack #** Blue: Toxic Vapor - Releases a cloud of toxic vapor, dealing damage to enemies in the area. If the ability power of the target affected is less than 50% of Gorgana's, they will receive a poison effect #** Purple: Magic Ripple - Every time she casts a skill, she gets an ability power buff, stacking up to 20 times # Metal Girl has been added to the list of heroes. #* Position: Back row Physical Damager #* Skills: #** Ultimate: Power Field - Sets up a magnetic field, drawing all enemies into it for some time and dealing physical damage #** Green: Magnet Rush –Shoots a magnetic warhead through the enemy, dealing physical damage and knocking them back #** Blue: Magnet Barrage –Shoots a lot of magnetic energy fragments, dealing physical damage to the enemy #** Purple: Magnet Clutser - Powerful magnetic forces increase Machine Girl's basic attack damage # Two more heroes are ready for Awakening #* Crabbie. Awaken Skill: Increases Magic Penetration for Horry Movie heroes #* Baggins. Awaken Skill: Increases Crit Strike Chance for Time Bomb heroes # Added a mystery chest to Abyss Treasure. Players must use mystery keys found in the Abyss to unlock them. Get tons of resources # Added a one-time multi-sweep function for VIP players # Updated the loading page # Crusades will drop soulstones of the following heroes: Merlynn, Kaiser, Baneling Queen, and Mecha Baby # Updated the scenery and special effects for chapter 2 # When players pass 11-1, they will unlock a "Sweep More" function where they can sweep up to 50 times # Added an Equipment Reset Card #* You can reset the enhancement levels of all your current equipment and get refunded the Shadow Essence and gold spent #* You can find and use this item in the equipment enhance page. It can only be used once #* This item has an expiration date. It must be used within two weeks after this update Improvements # To avoid unfairness from Alliance War tech buff rewards being given out at different times, they will now be sent at the same time at the end of the season. Regular Alliance War rewards will still be sent via in-game mail during the course of the season. # Alliance War Ranking history and real-time rankings will be separated. # Past Alliance War Champions lists will be moved to the rankings page. # You can jump directly to the Golden Hand page from the Goldfinger item in your bag. # Added a “Buy Exp” button to the Exp Allocation page. # Added explanations about the abbreviations in Academy. # Reinforcement monsters in Legend stages will enter the battle in formation. # Whether or not heroes can be awakened is now clearly stated. # City Wall flame animation will correspond to your wall’s stability points. The lower your wall’s stability, the more fiercely the fire will burn. Hero Changes # Increased Yuan’s energy regen speed. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes